narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakon Ozunu
UNDER RECONSTRUCTION A shinobi of profound ability whose names earned his name as the Dark Viper he is the twin brother of Raizo Ozunu, and in terms of personality is the equal to him but yet different. They were each raised together but put against one another since birth as their parent died they both went their separate ways and rarely keep contact. Background Not much is known about his background but he was raised in a tough environment by the Iron hand that was his father. He and Raizo both were raised in the same house and had the same the strong will survive mentality. However their mother spent more time with Sakon in order to circumvent the hold she had on both of her sons. IN time they each raised a different child to combat and go each other nto understanding that created more than a rivalry between the brother but a certain dislike and distrust of each other. This contiuned until their mother was to be banished for treason in which Sakon left with her not wanting his father to have any part in his life. This strained the relationship between Raizo and Sakon eve further as the years passed they each assume the other had died and left it at that. Sakon now work sin secret with an unknown man who is attempting a coup d'etat in the Gingagakure village. Other than that the rest of his whereabout have been largely shadowed in mystery. Personality Just like his brother is known for his cooler than ice demeanor , and that nothing troubles him however where his brother is arrogant and loud he is often humble and reserved only being arrogant once he has proven his abilities. He as well as is very cold hearted and shows no mercy to any one who makes themself out to be his enemy. Interestingly, despite his cold persona and ruthlessness he is an honorable warrior , he despises fighting dirty and he refuses to attack his opponents from behind. or when they can no longer fight, meaning he does not kill out right in cold blood unless instructed to but when left up to him he wont kill. Although it puts him in contradictory circumstances at times he will follow orders without a second thought. However due to his rather reserved personality Raizo often questions his motives and even wonders if he will betray him. Reminding Sakon on several occasions that if he planned to betray him he should do it now before he obtains his goal. Even thought he is aware that Sakon has his back as he is his right hand man. He can also shown to be quite adept with his emotions being able to play on the others and even win them over, even when toward that of his brother as they discussed his time as terrorist. HE has shown love and compassion but when he was older and thats when he decided they should break the curse that their mother and father burdened them with. He can be playful as shown when he was with Gekido Ozunu their cousin they were discussing on how to prank a woman while she needed to use the bathroom. Abilities Few have actually seen what he is capable of but since he was raised by his mother it is assumed he also gained access to the Dark Release. His mother who as well revered for her advanced understanding of the Dark Release passed on everything she knew to her son. Making him even better at wielding this than Raizo is. However Raizo due to the time spent with his father gained access to the Lava Release where Sakon did not and missed out on this. HE is an incredible shinobi and is well rounded in all aspects although he doesnt have a particular favorite style he adheres to he uses which ever calls for it in that situation. As a child he had a fondness to reptiles and snakes and in time later gained a contract to summon snakes. That of which he is widely know for as the Swift Viper for his ability to strike or attack an opponent. HE has an unorthodox style of taijutsu where he uses snakes as extensions of his body giving him a wide range of attack in close combat... Appearance He appears much like his brother minus the red streaks in his hair. Mostly dressing in black garbs and robes, with his long jet black hair. He wears a specialized black armor with large shoulder guards on both sides, that go into long sleeves, and come all the way to his wrist. His eyes have been seen as mustard yellow often giving him an eerie gaze, when people look him into the eye. his eyes are more based on that of a actual snake, than a human. His choice of color and ability to use Dark Release earned him the nickname, Dark Viper